Save Our Souls
by RyooNaberrie
Summary: What will happen when Padme Skywalker's husband destroys the one secret she holds near and dear?    ObiWanPadmeAnakin triangle
1. A Flashback of Sorts

This is one of my first long fics ever attempted, so be nice...Read and review, please!

"Save Our Souls" is an Obi/Padmé/Ani triangle set in AU ROTS time... Just a warning!!!

DISCLAIMER: All Star Wars references and characters belong to LucasFilms.

A dark-haired woman was staring out her foggy window, her thoughts flying through her mind ninty-miles-an-hour. She let a soft sigh escape from her rose-colored lips as she turned her head of brown curls toward a pictures that was propped up on her Senatorial desk.

Walking only a few steps toward the oak-colored desk, she let her weight lean on the large structure as she picked up the phototgraph from it's permanent home. It was from seven years previous - a time she found hard to ever forget.

Flashback

Nubians surrounded the marble steps as she peered contently down upon the townpeople that were watching her walk through the Royal gardens. She was their Queen Amidal no longer, she had just been promoted in a special ceremony to be the "Senator of Naboo." She was overjoyed.

She hadn't known at the time that a famed celebrity photographer had been photographing her that day, but as years passed, she found herself grateful for it - it was a very special day indeed.

Not one soul knew it, but she had known all too well. It was to be kept a secret.

Her wavy hair was tied up in a messy yet radiant ponytail, as she hadn't felt well enough that morning for a more elaborate hairstyle. A dark purple gown was loose-fitting on her petite body as she waved to the crowds that were rapidly forming.

A secret hid very well beneath the many layers of her Senate gown, a secret that she was sure that she wouldn't tell anyone ever.

Because underneath the carefully-folded layers and deep shade of purple dress, Senator Padmé Amidala was six months pregnant with her first child.

End Flashback

Placing the photograph back onto the desk, Padme tenderly caressed her growing stomache, which was full with her unborn twin children ; the siblings that her beautiful first child would probably never come to know.

Two small tears fell from her soggy brown eyes as she relived the very first days she spent with the father of her first child, carefully remembering every detail of it clearly.

Flashback

Surrounded by her two bodyguards/handmaidens, Padme stepped gracefully from her ship's compartment and onto the crisp concrete grounds of Coruscant.

Looking intently around for her Jedi "Protector", she stopped a hooded figure with a slightly-visible lightsabor sticking out of his robes. Hurrying past her handmaidens, giving them a respectable nod in approval, she ran toward the figure, who led her quickly toward his hidden ship.

Both figures stepped onto the Jedi Fighter and with two deep bows to each other, they stood by their appropriate traveling seats.

After several moments of silence, Padme broke it with a deman, "Please remove your hood so I can at least know who is helping me."

The hooded figure nodded softly and his hood dropped, revealing a very familiar face from several years previous.

"Obi-Wan!" , she exclaimed, throwing her long arms around the Jedi Knight's broad shoulders, "Where is Anakin?"

The green-eyed man smiled gently and slyed replied to the younger woman, "Anakin is currently training under Master Yoda's watchful eye while I am assigned to Your Highness."

Ignoring the fact that he regarded her as a Queen, a smile appeared on her lips as she raised her marvelous head to look into her companion's eyes, "I've missed you, Knight Kenobi."

He looked at her knowingly as he also stated right back to her face, "I've missed you too, Lady Amidala."

End Flashback

Turning her exhausted head toward the old picture once again, she sighed heavily in spite of herself.

Flashback

"I will miss you, my love," his voice whispered tenderly, letting his knees collapse into her embrace.

"Will we ever see each other again, Obi-Wan?", she whispered fearfully, letting her innermost fears take the form of noise.

"Without a doubt," he replied, reaching into the force, which he felt give him an immediate nod.

The forbidden lovers shared one last kiss before he set out on his own ship - both not even knowing of their growing child that was growing in his young mother's womb.


	2. Memories

Thanks so much for the review, Darkvampirewitch, EVERYONE I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!

Read and review, please!

DISCLAIMER: All Star Wars references and characters belong to LucasFilms.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Padme smiled bitterly, remembering the very day that she gave birth on Coruscant. She had personally requested a private healer- she was certain that no one would ever know of her young birth... Not even one Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Flashback

"One more push should do it, dear," quietly urged the brunette female healer.

Padme felt her young muscles contract and push as hard as her frail body could take, as she finally heard the first sounds that the child of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padme Naberrie Amidala ever made.

As she held the tiny newborn in her tired arms, she felt her heart almost completely melt away. Innocent-looking green eyes stared upon his mother's face, with a small tuft of blondish hair hair resting on his fragile head.

Touching his pale hand with hers, she could have sworn that she felt the same force presence that resided in her beloved's veins. Gently widening her brown eyes that her child did not inherit, she let a inaudible gasp pass through her soft lips.

Her son was force sensitive.

End Flashback

A chill came over her pregnant body as she quickly remembered the cold night that she gave up her precious baby boy.

Flashback

Padme kissed his sleeping forehead, and placed him in a heavily-expensive cradle that she then placed at the doors of the Jedi Temple.

Tucking a handwritten note beside her newborn son, she bid farewell to her first-born child, with unnoticed tears streaming down her face.

The following morning, as the sun was coming up on Coruscant, Jedi Master Yoda picked up the small child, knowing he had recieved a truly-gifted Jedi, and escaped to his private office with the newborn to read the carefully-folded note.

To Whomever It May Concern,

Please take good care of my son. His name is Layne and he was born on May the 15th of this year. His father, who shall always remain unknown, is a force-sensitive and I have already felt much control of the force in Layne. Please watch over my baby.

Thank you,

P.N.

The wise elder smiled knowingly, knowing exactly who were the parents of the youngling he now held in his arms.

End Flashback

Feeling the tears release freely down her face, Padme crawled into the bed she shared with her former lover's best friend, and cried herself to sleep with two force-sensitive twins kicking their mother painfully in the ribs.


End file.
